Dimentional switch
by The-Unknown-Thing-Says-Hi
Summary: hibari kyoya is the leader of the disciplinary comity, he isn't in a relationship, and he doesn't have an interest in a relationship of any sort. but what happens when he falls into another dimension and finds that his other self is in a relationship with a boy names tsuna (whom he's never even heard of before) then his other dimensions self comes back? 1827 hint all27
1. love me love me not

this a little something for the 1827 fans...like...ME!

it is a little confusing, so sorry, but I had no idea how to switch between two kyoya's!

never mind, please enjoy and review. this may be a two shot.

 **I know most of you are probably like...and where is the update for piss of cat? yeah that's coming, im struggling to wright a certain character, but it will be there soon**

 **I don't own khr**

Dimensional switch

It was a normal Monday morning when hibari kyoya, the self-proclaimed leader of namimori, was walking to his main base; Namimori middle.

He walked past each alleyway silently. taking unnoticed side glances within, just in case some foolish herbivores where out and about at this time causing ruckus, but in all honesty who would be awake at four in the morning and disturbing the piece of namimori? (That's what hibari was trying to figure out), apparently last night some pathetic life form snuck into the school and smashed nearly all the windows in the first floor.

Hibari was angry, no that was an understatement he was furious so furious in fact that he 'bit to death' half his family's servants simply because they crowded while cooking in the kitchen (causing the resignation of all staff except for his loyal house cleaner; Maria). As soon as he found those worms he planned to crush them, to destroy the, to bite them to death!

Hibari arrived at school at four thirty (due to the fact that he did indeed find a few delinquents to bite to death…far more harshly than necessary) he stomped directly through the front door and up to his office, far to rage full to assess the damage without causing more.

He walked up the steps and into the safety of his office before dropping into his chair in an exhausted lump _this will not leave a good image on our school I shall have the disciplinary comity fix this immediately, before looking into culprits._

The disciplinary chairman took several deep breaths before pulling out his cell phone and snapping it open, he didn't need to scroll through the contacts, because the only one on the phone was from kusakabe his second in command, (the lack of contacts has never bothered him though, he didn't like conversation through technology, nor did he like herbivores in general).

He pressed call and held the small portable device to his ear (clenching his jaw as not to crush the phone) he waited impatiently as the phone continued to ring, suddenly a stutter was heard through the receiver "k-kyo-san…what d-do you need." The surprised baritone voice spoke. By now kyoya was sitting straight and seriously tense, his rage bubbling like fire in his stomach, just the thought of how those pathetic herbivores defiled his school set him off edge _._

"Get Comity. Fix windows." He hissed before sharply snapping his phone closed. He rubbed his temples in irritation, a clear sign that all students should be ware; hibari kyoya won't spare a single wrong doing today, oh help those unfortunate students forced to face him today.

After three hours students slowly began to pile in, hibari Kyoya (who was in need of a good biting) was at the gate inspecting uniforms with a little too much detail…after standing there for only ten minutes he had already bitten three students to death, and was still planning on doing many more.

It was eight ten when a scruffy brunet arrived to school (exactly ten minutes late) Kyoya saw him through the window and was already vowing a harsh biting for the boy…sadly hibari kyoya was stuck in an extremely boring meeting with the head of school and the other comity leaders.

"I believe that the baseball club should be allowed to have the field every day after school…" a tall raven haired male stated with a determined face. "No, the softball team _needs_ the field every day after school" a blond girl barks clearly forgetting the dominant skylark in the room (no one really knows how though, he had such a dark aura surrounding him, that not noticing is completely impossible)

"What about the Kendo club, we need the gym every evening, we have an important match coming up and" another black haired teen buts in with a totally unnecessary comment.

Kyoya felt a nerve pop as the argument continued "I also believe that the kendo club should have human targets! And I know who would be perfect" the black haired herbivore spits giving the chess clubs leader a once over (after she insulted him on his lack of intelligence).

"You already have a punching bag, need another? You greedy bast-" kyoya's pen snapped and he stood, his eyes sharp like daggers, and bearing his tonfa's like a cats fangs and without further ado he delivered his famous catch phrase "I will bite you to death" as expected the comity leaders found themselves being sent to the infirmary for much needed treatment.

Kyoya had decided that searching for the brunet would only be a bother and decided to simply work on his documents. Only five minutes in and already a disruption nocked on the door "Kyo-san there is someone here to see you" kusakabe stated walking in with a young woman behind him holding a small cow suit wearing boy. She looked confused "is this not the reception office?" she asked looking at kyoya "this is the disciplinary chairman…" she states looking at kusakabe.

"You mean you bothered me with no actual reason" Kyoya hissed before falling back in his chair in frustration "kusakabe…send. Away" he spat frustrated, the lady calmly (completely unfazed) just follows kusakbe out.

HIbari kyoya continued with his work…until a loud crash erupted into the room and a white haired herbivore burst in. "HELLO TO THE EXTREEM!" the lawn herbivore also known as rohei boomed making kyoya cringe and reach for his tonfa's "I CANT FIND MY SISTER TO THE EXTREEM!" he yelled once again making kyoya wonder why this floors windows weren't shattered.

"Herbivore. Get. Out! She. Is .in class." Kyoya forced out on his last straw. "THANKYOU! TO THE EXTREEM!" Rohai yelled making kyoya snap his second pen that day. By the time Rohei left kyoya was EXTREMELY annoyed.

"cisau" a voice echoes from behind once again disturbing the on edge carnivore. "what." Kyoya hissed pulling out his tonfa's and sneering. "No need for those." The fedora wearing baby smirks hopping into the room with his small cup of espresso. Kyoya watched with hawk like eyes as the baby went and sat down on the sofa in his office. Deciding he wasn't a threat the disciplinary leader sat back down to his work.

Kyoya had only been working for three minutes when the door flung open reveling the stupid baby herbivore from before (the one in the cow suit) "HAHAHA THE AMAIZING LABO IS HERE TO-" but hibari wasn't having it and slammed the door in the baby's face. The door slowly creaked back open showing the now noted as lambo on the floor sobbing "must…not…" he pulled out a large purple bazooka from his hair and began to crawl in, only to have reborn shoot at him forcing the bazooka to fly through the air…and directly onto hibari kyoya.

Purple smoke engulfed the young skylark forcing him through a tumble of color. When he opened his eyes, he was on the roof…all alone. He sighed _all a dream_ he turned onto his face only to land face to face with the most adorable boy he'd ever seen. His heart skipped a beat from shock, the boy was laying with his head on kyoya's arm, and his hand gripping the fabric of kyoyas shirt.

For the first time in his life kyoya was at a loss of what to do. H wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to go away. A draft of wind broke his thought making it rather cold, the boy just snuggled closer to the warmth, which in this case was kyoya's chest causing kyoya to go stiff.

He looked at the boy and took a once over, he had soft chocolate locks, full soft lashes, a slightly tan completion (at least compared to his) and the softest pinkest lips he'd ever seen _pink…wow…_ kyoya was never one to doubt his first instinct and placed his hand onto the boys lower back (after finally deciding what to do).

He looked at the boy's body, and felt himself tense at the surprise he ran into; the boy was wearing his gakuran…kyoya was utterly confused.

Out of the blue the boy's soft eyes fluttered open revealing the largest caramel eyes he'd ever seen. Kyoya blinked expectantly, he was certain the boy would run for his life apologizing…but he didn't. Instead he smiles, wide "Kyoya!" he giggled wrapping his arms around the neck of the un-guarded skylark. Hibari went stiff "ah…kyoya you're so stiff. Didn't tell you; you need to relax more!" he said with an adorable pout face before snuggling closer.

Hibari finally couldn't handle how strange the situation was getting and decided to pull away and shift back a little. The boy gave an adorable grumpy pout "wha- kyoya! But your warm." He stated sitting up before giggling cutely.

He knows that he doesn't know this boy, so why was he behaving like they knew each other "herbivore…what are you doing" he hissed in pure confusion (he didn't like to be confused) the boy looked surprised at the tone of voice hibari used "are we really going back to that? Call me Tsuna remember!" he said leaning closer while pouting. Kyoya leaned back slightly still dealing with mixed emotions he couldn't comprehend.

"Never mind I can only expect this after a nap! Well I need to get to class, see you after school!" he giggles placing a surprise kiss on kyoyas cheek. Kyoya couldn't help but sit there in shock, he had never received a kiss before, his mother never kissed him and kyoya was never interested in getting a partner.

Kyoya then remembered his gakuran "my gakuran" he muttered to the boy now known as tsuna, the boy was already at the door below him. He placed his finger to his chin in thought "come and get it!" he finally concluded giggling and running through the door. Kyoya was amazed at the boy's bravery and hoped off of the second level to the roof "not an herbivore then…" he mumbled hurrying through the door, only to find that the boy had disappeared.

Meanwhile a boy with the exact same looks as kyoya appeared into the reception office. The baby with the fedora looked confused that is until the boy spoke "what, I was certain I was laying on the roof" he mumbled to no one in particular "ah I see what happened" the fedora wearing baby smirked silently to himself this kyoya gave him a once over concluded that the baby wasn't dangerous…and left.

The baby sat there placing the cup of espresso back onto the table before petting the small green lizard on his fedora "it seems that the two kyoyas have switched from two different dimensions…we should return this one back, only then can we can bring the other back." The lizard licked the baby's finger before curling up into a sleepy ball.

Kyoya, though had decided to look for something or someone. He walked along the hallways thinking calmly to himself _Tsuna must still have my gakuran…well I'm glad it gives me another reason to see him_ Kyoya smirked deciding that tsuna would probably be back in class.

He walked down the hallway thinking only of the small brunet the cared so much about. When he finally reached the class where his lover was learning he couldn't help but smile a little, he then straightened his features then lazily kicked open the door. Everyone froze at the sight of him (something he was already accustomed to).

After quite a bit of stuttering the teacher finally managed out a clear sentence "w-what do y-you need h-hibari-san" he asked avoiding eye contact. "sawada tsunayoshi" Hibari stated simply, before Turing around expecting the boy to follow.

He walked up to the roof hearing those small footsteps behind him, as soon as they reached the door he opened it and walked in, the footsteps followed but kept a distance between them. Kyoya spun around and yanked tsuna into his warm embrace, then locked their lips. He moaned in pleasure allowing his tongue to explore tsunas warm, wet cavern.

Kyoya heard tsuna make small sounds of…displeasure? He felt tsuna push and hit his chest and pulled back with the expression of a child who wasn't allowed to have his candy. He took a good long look at tsuna and froze; tsuna had the same large eyes and soft lips, but he looked terrified, his gravity defying hair was too long and a mess, and his face was covered in bruises.

Kyoya stared into those teary eyes as rage boiled in his chest, he narrowed his grey eyes to slits and leaned closer making his love try to pull back in a mouse like panic "tsuna…what…happened?" he asked gritting his teeth the boy started to curl up in fear, something he'd never seen tsuna do "tsuna" he hissed yaking tsuna closer by his hands before wrapping his arms firmly around tsunas torso.

"h-h-hi-i-i-hibar-ri-s-san!" he stuttered out petrified. Kyoya felt his heart stop, wasn't his little animal the one who decided they should call each other by their names why was he now…"p-p-please…" tsuna started looking down in fear, kyoya answered with a confused 'hn?' "d-d-don't b-bite me to d-d-death…p-p-please" he begged softly making kyoyas eyes widen in shock. Tsuna knew he'd never hurt him, what was going on!

He could only watch as the boy suddenly passed out in his arms _what is happening, one minute I'm laying with my beloved little animal the next I'm in my office and tsuna is terrified of me! I guess all I can do is bring him to my office till he wakes._

Back in the other dimension kyoya had been running around for twenty minutes looking for the boy, and he was finally so fed up that he could tear down the whole school. "HERBIVORE where are you" he spat aggressively looking around with his tonfas drawn. He growled looking around on the staircase "up here" a soft angel like voice called, kyoya looked up and glared at the boy who jolted lightly at the harshness of the glare.

Tsuna was sitting with his legs in the holes of the railing on the floor above the stairs. Kyoya angrily stomped up the steps and to the boy, he had to admit, he did have fun, but he had paper work to do and this wasn't helping his speed level.

He towered over tsuna "gakuran." He barked making the boy jump back a little. He sighed not liking how scared the boy looked right now, he softened his features slightly before looking at the boy again. The boy smiled warmly albeit shakily. He reached out with the gakuran in his hands, kyoya sighed and grabbed the garment…yet without noticing tsuna grabbed his hands and pulled him to the ground.

"your…behaving weird" he mumbled looking deep into kyoyas eyes when kyoya landed; kyoya had landed with each hand on either side of tsuna and kneeling, he was still taller than the boy making them centimeters apart and forcing tsuna to look up slightly at him.

Kyoya tried to hide his tinting cheeks. "w-well…uh…see you later" the boy looked surprise at how kyoya fell and quickly placed a small kiss onto kyoyas nose before hurrying off _my god it is going to be a long day._


	2. one

sorry this is super short, but I had a lot to do over the week because of summer, also sorry that its late.

I updated reasons not to piss of a cat though so you have no right to be mad.

now please enjoy and review

I don't own khr

 **READ NEXT BIT! DO NOT SKIP! SUPER IMPORTANT!**

Important note: dimension 1 is the one where tsuna and hibari aren't dating,

Dimension 2 they are.

Dimension 1

Kyoya was utterly confused as he sat in his black leather chair and swiveled around, taking frequent glances at his 'lover' who lay on the black leather sofa in the room. What had caused the boy to fear him? And who was this strange baby sitting on the table drinking espresso?

The experience was odd in the least, and kyoya hated odd, he hated things he couldn't understand, he hating things he couldn't change with a tonfa and a bloodthirsty phrase. He sighed remembering how Tsuna had told him many times that most problems can't be solved with a metal fist, each time he would sigh and demand a kiss before angrily dragging himself out the door to let his lover handle the situation (of cores he never went to far just in case his little animal needed help)

He sighed again, no matter how many times tsuna would tell him, he still didn't know how to handle things socially and this clearly needed a social solution. "hibari kyoya…" the baby causes the young skylark to stop turning his chair and face him with a frustrated glare in place.

"This isn't your tsuna" the baby chose his words rather foolishly "what are you talking about baby, of cores he is mine!" he hissed in rage, there was no way that that boy didn't belong to him. The baby sighed noting that he'd stepped on a land mine and was directly next to a ticking, atomic bomb.

"What I mean is…" he began calmly placing his cup onto its plate which a clack "you are in another dimension" kyoya looked at him for a few seconds allowing a pregnant silence to settle into the room. Then he broke out…he broke out laughing! The baby furrowed his brows taking note in the change of personality between the two kyoya's.

He whipped his eyes "and let me guess you're the wizard of Oz" he spat clearly reciting that phrase from a book. The baby sighed tipping his hat and analyzing his next move _wait…all lovers have little things to tie them together, maybe kyoya wouldn't be the one giving the pendant but his lover…_ "Really…then prove this is your lover" he mocks with a simple knowing smirk on his lips.

Kyoya looked into the baby's eyes and found himself, only for a second, doubting that the boy that lay there was his lover. He stood and walked over to the young brunet and more to reassure himself than the baby pushed the boy onto his back and searched for the pendant he gave to his lover. And as expected, it wasn't there.

He turned to the baby practically seething "this won't prove anything" he hissed slashing at the baby with his tonfa. The baby dodged easily before firing a bullet at the boy, whom, in turn sprung out of the way and in front of the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and a boy with the name of lambo ran in slamming directly into kyoya, which resulted in the ten year bazooka being of use to the skylark once again.

The baby stared at the location expectantly _he was hit, so obviously he would return back to his own time_ but as the smoke cleared it became more and more clear that kyoya would not be returing any time soon.

The smoke was gone and no trade occurred, there where he once stood was nothing.

Dimention 2

Kyoya was sitting at his desk silently contemplating what could have possibly happened when a black haired boy fell smack on his desk (in a very cat like position). The raven haired boy jumped off of the desk and landed on the ground with an easy 'thunk'. "Who are you" kyoya spat glaring at the boy with his tonfa's drawn. The boy looked up causing a stiff silence to fill the room.

The boys stared at one another in confusion _is that me_ they pondered slowly beginning to circle each other _well we can't have that can we_ "there can only be one kyoya" the one who had landed on the table states coldly " I couldn't agree with you more…you need to leave" and with that a battle ensued.


	3. Names

I know this is late and i know your upset, but i have a perfectly good expination for this, my ipad wasnt working and neither was the wifi (and my ipad is all i have at the moment to wright and post.

to all those reading piss of cat i will be updating soon i prommis but in its place i have a few tiny tiny one shots i wrote throuout today.

please enjoy and review and i dont own khr.

dimensional switch

an hour and a firetruck went by leaving the two fighting skylarks absolutely exhausted and bloody. they glared at one another from the ground where they had collapsed, neither able to get up yet neither ready to give in. suddenly a loud worried cry filled the air " Kyoya!" they could hear little foot steps rushing towards them. both blinked before turning their head to the small running boy.

he knelt down beside them panting, in his arms reborn hangs like a stuffed teddy bear. "kyoya...are you ok? " he asks with worried eyes as he looks between the two skylarks back and fourth. the boy reaches out to the young brunet and grasps the small pendant hanging around his neck, at first kyoya thought that was an action of discipline, and that the other him would tell the brunet that jewelry wasn't allowed.

but then the unthinkable happened, he smiled and let out a whisper as he relaxed "thank god" The boy looked confused but then went straight to helping the kyoya's with their wounds.

they where all sitting in the reception office...well not all because the boy had decided to lay with his head on the brunets lap, Tsuna didn't mind though, he simply stroked the boys dark hair and listened to reborn talk. kyoya though was glaring at the boy with his blood boiling in jealousy, he didn't understand his emotions, but he did understand one thing, tsuna was his and that boy was a threat.

" it seems that the ten year bazooka owned by lambo was broken when it hit you which caused you to go into another dimension, rather than ten years in the future." reborn states mater of factly. tsuna looks in thought for a moment before asking "so how does he go back?" we all look at reborn " usually a person would return after five minutes, but It seems that didn't happen in this case, so all we can do is wait" reborn states calmly.

Now the boy has a question " why is he here" he asks plainly with his eyes closed. "Im not sure" reborn answers calmly, he saw to reason to lie. The fedora wearing baby stood and walked to the door " well...don't kill each other." He states in a tone that clearly showed that he didn't left the room.

The ink haired boy stood from tsuna's lap and walked over to his desk to continue paperwork. Tsuna just smiled and walked over to the tea table and switched on the kettle.

Kyoya sat there for a few moments silently before pulling out his phone to call kusakabe and tell him that he needed to keep an extremely close eye on namomori without him. He had just snapped open his phone when he stopped wait...if I'm in another dimension, then i cant call anyone from my own. He snapped his phone shut and glared at it.

The raven-ett filled out another form before standing to get out a names list from the shelf. Kyoya of corse takes notice of this and smirks "for another me you certainly aren't very prepared" kyoya had memorized all the names and classes from each student and teacher. The skylark glares at him before walking to his desk to continue his papers. Kyoya once again took note at how slow the man was working and made a small noise of surprise "not very fast and efficient either" he comments.

"I bet your bark is bigger than your bite" the skylark spits back. Kyoya stood smirking and walks to the desk. He picks up the pile of papers and sits himself on the sofa, the skylark glares and lets out a growl not liking the fact that his work was just taken from him.

Kyoya looks at the first paper and smirks, this would be easy. The skylark made a surprised yet angry expression as paper after paper is filled out and finished in record time "wow he really is fast" tsuna's soft voice fills kyoya's ears causing his pride to swell. You could practically see how the skylark's ears drooped.

Tsuna walked over to kyoya and placed a cup of tea on the coffee table before walking over to the skylark and placing another cup of green tea in front of him. The skylark watched kyoya's eyes as they followed tsuna. It made the skylark burn with rage so he grabbed his lover around the waist and yanked him into his arms growling possessively. Tsuna let out an 'eep' of surprise before giggling in understanding.

The skylark buried his face in tsuna's chest as he stroked his soft black hair, the skylark was enjoying the jealousy evident on kyoya's face a jealousy that was clearly unbeknown to the holder. Then the skylark got an idea and smirked " well then...you seem to be well on your way with those documents, so we will just leave it to you. Come on tsuna lets go to the roof to sleep" he smirks making kyoya growl in distaste.

The skylark stood and picked up his lover then threw him over his shoulder and left through the door ( with slightly scared protests from tsuna). Kyoya sat there and looked at his papers before glaring at the door.

The skylark ran up the steps with tsuna crying out on his shoulder, he kicked open the door and tumbled onto the ground with tsuna beneath him. The skylark instantly locked their lips and enjoyed his lovers wet cavern, he controlled his lover jealously and held a strong grip on his waist.

The image of kyoya's interested expression towards his little lover filled his mind and he began to push up his lovers shirt and suck on his soft pale neck.

Tsuna began to moan and pant cutely, enticing the Horney teen even more. Suddenly the door banged open and a tonfa went flying at the skylarks head hitting the distracted teen. Kyoya ran out and tried to swing with his other tonfa, only to have it blocked by the same weapon.

Of corse a battle ensues , this one tsuna isn't tolerating. He stands directly in-between them and holds his small breath preparing the searing pain he knew would come...or so he thought. Both skylarks saw him jump in the the middle of them and tried to stop their blows. Luckily the two managed to stop their weapons, but only millimeters from tsuna's head on either side.

Silence filled the air as both kyoya's looked at their trembling bunny. Tsuna had his eyes squeezed shut and his arms on either side, his hands where clenched into fists and altogether he looked scared enough to die.

tsuna takes a small rabbit like peek and panics when he sees the skylark so close, sadly because of the shock tsuna tried to run and ended up knocking himself out with his lovers tonfa. Both kyoya's stare at each other in surprise then kyoya sighs "there really was no point stopping was there" he mumbles, but the skylark glares at him "no point stopping? At least i want to protect him...your a terrible excuse for a kyoya" he hisses picking up his lover and leaving the roof.

Kyoya stood there dumfounded, no one had ever dared tell him what to do, he only listened to himself...which made it odd and confusing hearing that from another version of him.

After about an hour tsuna woke up. "man...today really isn't my day" he mumbles clutching the small purple bruise on his forehead. The skylark just nods and stands from his desk to make his way to the young brunette. Tsuna noticed the black gakuran wrapped around his body and smiles warmly at his lover while pulling it closer around him.

Kyoya remained silent and looked away from the couple as they calmly went over what happened. He turned to the windows that clearly showed the pouring rain, that hammered against the glass in an unknown rhythm.

"Ah...first things first, i cant call you both kyoya...we need to think of names" there was a pause after tsuna said it before the skylark commented in agreement "thats right, i should be kyoya and you can be called little bitch"

"Kyoya!" Tsuna cried cutting him off "no i am Kyoya" kyoya growled back.

Suddenly a very snake like voice entered the room "ku fu fu fu, while we're deciding what to call each other...Tsuna-kun~ my little princess, you can call me master." He smirked, both kyoya's turned to the blue haired moron whom had somehow appeared on the desk. He shook his wet hair allowing rain droplets to smudge the many writings on the papers.

"Mukuro...you have impeccable timing, as always." Tsuna greeted stiffly as the skylark pulled out his tonfas with a growl. Kyoya watched disgusted yet interested in the newcomer, he hadn't seen this delinquent in his dimension, and he seemed like great opponent material.

"Pineapple herbivore...i will bite you to death" the skylark hissed with his tonfas raised and his stance changing to that of a cat ready to pounce "aww is little birdy-kun angry?" The pineapple also known as mukuro mocked. "Kyoya you know this is a pointless fight, lets go back to the problem at hand!" Tsuna tried wrapping his arms around his lover.

The skylark looked back at his lover and frowned, then like an obedient dog he sat down beside tsuna on the sofa "thank you" tsuna sighed as the sulking teen slumped into the cushions. "My my what do we have here another little puppy for my princess to tame?" mukuro forced out in a hiss, he was clearly not amused by the growing amount in kyoya's.

The pineapple just hopped off of the desk and sat beside tsuna on the sofa completely ignoring the many sharp glares that where now directed at him. Slowly he began to scoot closer, and closer, and closer to the small rabbit-like brunet. Finally he was knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder, cheek to cheek with the smaller, slightly surprised teen. Both skylarks glared heatedly at the odd haired teen, who's face was that of pure content bliss.

tsuna had gotten over his slight shock and simply sighed allowing the close proximity. The skylark though was not going to allow it without proving he was the favorite. He practically threw his head on tsuna's lap making the boy squeak in surprise, once comfortable he grasped tsunas soft smooth fingers and placed them on his hair, expecting comfort "man kyoya, i think i spoil you too much" he giggled, far to comfortable with the situation.

Kyoya glared at the new comer before glaring at his other self he simply hated how touchy everyone was with the brunet, but he didn't really know why.

Tsuna smiled gently and stroked the skylarks soft black locks "well, what should i call each of you? and neither can be hibari or kyoya" tsuna stated mater of factly before looking at mukuro "and you will be staying mukuro understand?" Mukuro nodded sadly "good now..." Tsuna sighed and went back to calmly stroking his lover.

"I suggest calling that one birdy and that one skylark- kun" mukuro chuckled placing one hand behind tsuna and using the other to point at the two dark haired teens. Everyone except tsuna sent him a glare "actually...that could work" tsuna said looking up at mukuro with a smile causing both skylarks to react harshly: the skylarks eyes shot open as he yelled 'what' while kyoya spun around from facing the window to facing tsuna also saying 'what'.

Mukuro swelled with pride and wrapped the arm that was behind tsuna around his waist "my idea was smart wasn't it" he states, tsuna nodded simply "you want to date a smart man don't you?" Tsuna instantly froze and glared at him before taking mukuro's finger and peeling the rest of his hand off of his waist.

"and how might i ask is that a good idea" kyoya growled as the skylark gritted his teeth at the two boys in front of him. Tsuna sighed "well we cant call you both kyoya, it would be confusing and...Ah-" tsuna suddenly froze before pushing the skylark off him and running to the door "sorry, i have to do something, bye kyoya's and mukuro" he waved before sprinting out the door.

A pregnant silence filled the room and everyone was left there blinking confusedly "what was that about" mukuro asked sitting up since he fell over onto the sofa beside the skylark when tsuna left. Neither of the skylarks knew either.

Mukuro was first to stand. "well i need to go, you see, i have to prepare for a tsuna-is-going-to-dump-you-for-me-and-we-will-go-to-a-hotel-and-do-H-stuff date" then he left the room avoiding a flying tonfa effortlessly. The skylark was next to stand. "I suppose you will be living with me" he growled at kyoya "you don't seem to happy about it" kyoya smirked back "trust me if it werent for tsuna you'd be a bloody pile on the streets by now" he hissed back before standing and walking back to his desk.

Both skylarks worked past midnight on the new internet system, checking profiles, emails and recently searched web pages, it seemed that when it came to work the two could cooperate with the same goal in mind. At around three in the morning both boys had completed the paperwork and where ready for a good long nap...on the sofa's. They woke up again at five and patrolled the area before preparing to inspect uniforms and teachers.

Yet what the other didn't know was that the entire way through the skylark had other distracting thoughts on his mind "why did tsuna suddenly run out?" "Does he really think mukuro is smarter than me?" "Thats the first time tsuna ever agreed to mukuro though...but he let him come so close"

"Could tsuna really leave me for mukuro?!"


	4. Still dont know

I am so sorry, boarding school is hard but i should be back on the game soon, wish me luck

enjoy and review i dont own khr

The skylark glared at the document as though it where a three-headed beast, he was tired, frustrated and had another version of him making constant smart remarks at him, whats more is that the very same question that had haunted him all night was now still haunting him. He sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance, this couldn't possibly get any worse!

"Kyo-san...um...which...is...?" Kusakabe entered the room only to be dum struck by the choice he'd have to make. Of corse being the a kyoya meant being proud of your name, so obviously both instantly replied with their answer "i am" they stated in unison before sending heated glares at one-another. The second in command simply bowed to the two and tried to act as natural as possible "good morning...the students shall be filling in shortly." He stated deciding not to comment on the fact that there where two leaders.

The skylark, being the grumpy confused man he was at that moment snapped "i can tell the time fool" he hissed, he never really meant to snap at his second in command, but at the moment: he felt like shit, so he supposed it was a good enough reason.

Both kyoya's stood silently after kusakabe left and prepared to leave for the entrance when a familiar voice filled the room "it wouldn't be wise to send both of you out at the same time, it could cause an...uproar" the silky voice purred making both skylarks turn with a groan. "And how so pineapple" the skylark allowed sarcasm to seep into his voice. Mukuro rolled in the window so that he was basically hanging with his feet on the top of the window frame, his back resting on the bottom and his head hanging into the room facing the two birds.

"Fufufu wouldn't you like to know" he mocked. Kyoya honestly couldn't care less, he had met idiots like that pineapple before, the only reason he didn't want them to go out together was because he would loose a benefit or them leaving would ruin his plan. Kyoya turned to leave, but the skylark did not follow, instead he shot daggers at the odd haired male in the window, he was expecting an answer.

"At least one of you has some sense" mukuro smirks knowingly before rolling with his legs over his head inti the room. He landed cleanly before turning to to the two skylarks. Kyoya spun around at the sentence that mukuro dared to utter, he was just about ready to strike the smirking teen with his tonfa...when he frowned, mukuro frowned. His usual vicious smile became nothing but a distant memory as the room filled with the inky aura of the angry male.

"As selfish as you are i really wonder why tsuna chose you over me. You didn't even think of the consequences of this mater!" Mukuro began pushing away the outstretched tonfa. His eyes darkened as they locked with the skylarks "if you are both seen together it will be clear to any enemy that the kyoya of one dimension is no longer in his natural place. They could go and change that dimension to the point where the only option we have is to change ours to match theirs...do you understand? If anyone finds out i could loose tsuna for good you bastard!" He stared coldly but soon resorted to yelling.

The skylark gritted his teeth in rage, how dare that low level herbivore tell him how to take care of his tsuna. He pulled out his tonfa only to stop half way through an attack, tsuna was in the doorway.

"U-m sorry to interrupt but...once again mukuro is right...if you are seen together someone could find out about the dimension miss-hap and cause disastrous changes in that dimension. Dimensions rely on one another to stay active and alive, and even though there are many different kinds of dimensions there are three that must remain the same, if a large change happens in one the others must follow in that change or be destroyed...if the change is to great...we will be unable to ch-change it...s-so i-f s-s-something happens t-t-to you i-i-i..." Tsuna had tears in his eyes and hiccups ringing in his throat. The three males where all wide eyed and worried, but it was the skylark who was first to move. He hurried over to his small weeping angel to wrap his arm around him.

"Tsuna..." He whispered incapable of saying more. Meanwhile kyoya was standing there in utter shock, someone cared, someone cared enough about him to cry. He couldn't understand these mixed up feelings, it was overwhelming. Kyoya tried to wrap his head around this odd occurrence by taking a seat on the plush sofas and holding his face as still as possible.

Mukuro though was not allowing such a lovey-dovey moment to pass (unless it was with tsuna and him) he did a clean jump over the desk and tried to planet a kick in kyoyas side causing the slightly distracted male to dodge inaccurately and receive a kick to the spine. The skylark, being the type of man who ignored pain till it was all over, stumbled lightly before flipping around and smashing his tonfa into mukruo's jaw, sending him flying to the wall.

Kyoya decided he didn't like watching fights and leaped into the air with one tonfa in defense and the other in attack. Mukuro rolled causing the tonfa to slam into the ground, kyoya quickly regained his composer and threw his tonfa in the pineapples direction, in the mean time the skylark had thrown his tonfa to attack the pervert. Both unaware that their attacks would contradict stepped to close and managed to gain the others tonfa to their face.

Throughout the entire battle tsuna was yelling for them to stop, he even went to point of jumping up and down on the sofa to get their attention, but neither listened even mukuro was completely oblivious to tsunas panicked screaming.

With kyoya clutching his jaw, the skylark gripping his nose and the pineapple with a hand to his chest panting lightly, tsuna was not amused. "This is just not going to work! Mukuro go home" tsuna yelled small tears rushing down his cheeks "i said go home" tsuna shut mukuro up before he could say anymore. Mukuro stood, he knew tsuna wasn't all that mad at him, he was simply overwhelmed and frustrated. So with a heavy head he left the building in utter silence.

"I know mukuro was the one to start this but be the stronger man and don't give him the satisfaction of a fight" tsuna lectured gesturing to the door mukuro exited. Tsuna sat both kyoyas onto the sofa and very lovingly tended to their wounds, a busted lip for kyoya and a bloody nose for the skylark.

Tsuna put some antiseptic on to a cotton swab and began to dab the bloody lip kyoya owned "really you two..." His voice was softer now and his eyebrows creased together in worry. The skylark looked at the ground and frowned, he knew very well that tsuna hated violence, in all honesty he felt very lucky tsuna stayed with him after all he did: coming home all bloody, beating people up, even locking tsuna up for nearly a month because of his jealousy, he loved tsuna very much, and was grateful for all the boy put up with and did.

Kyoya decided that not being able to understand the situation sucked "so what are we going to do...if someone sees us both together it could cause a disaster" he grumbled trying not to hiss from the pain as tsuna mended his wound. Tsuna tried a half smile "names...um...so i think kyoya should be skylark or just sky and you should be birdie, that way neither gets kyoya and both have a bird related name easy enough right?" Tsuna giggled, skylark or sky knew tsuna really liked the names, but he also knew: he hated them, kyoya i mean birdie hated them, and mukuro loved them. Sky sighed and just nodded.

Birdy was in shock, his name was even worse than his other selfs and his other selfs name was a girls name! He looked down at tsuna prepared to give tsuna good explanation why that wont work, but one look into those large doe eyes and that pure smile and all his arguments where gone.

Tsuna suddenly sprung up "oh my i almost forgot!" He gasped, sky froze, tsuna did the exact same thing yesterday...he is going to run from me. Sky grabbed tsunas wrist out of instinct, he froze noticing what he had just done, but tsuna being the loving lover he was blinked with wide eyes a few times before smiling brightly " don't worry i will be back at lunch." But sky didn't let go of his hand. Tsuna smiled and leaned in to place a small kiss on skys head, as soon as tsunas lips where about to touch skys head hand shot in-between, it caught tsunas mouth while another hand forced sky to let go of the brunet.

Birdy was not happy with how loving tsuna was to sky and simply would not have it. He slowly pushed tsunas head back, he expected tsuna to react with annoyance but he simply laughed removing birdys hand from his lips and turning to leave. He walked to the door before waving cheerily and exiting. The only problem was that sky still didnt know why tsuna ran off last night.


	5. Eat

Ok guys sorry this is late, but please enjoy also review

i dont own khr

 ** _warning! Contains smut!_**

 ** _here is the rated m part!_**

Tsuna came back at lunch as promised, at this time though birdie had decided to go for a long nap on the roof which left sky and tsuna alone in the office. Tsuna handed sky a pink bento with a bunny on it and smiled "as part of our promise" he smiled, sky took the box gratefully and opened it with a small smile "i remember" he whispered.

Tsuna smiled brightly before opening his own bento to eat his meal "ne hibari-san..." Tsuna started, sky went stiff "you haven't called me that in a while" he mumbled trying to get his body to function once again. Tsuna smiled brightly and let out a giggle "just wanted to see how you would react" he answered taking a bite of the sticky rice.

Sky sighed remembering the cause of his lack of sleep earlier "why did you run away from me?" Decided to get right to the point. Tsuna froze with a mouth full of rice and owlish eyes, altogether sky thought tsuna looked like a hamster, which in turn made him splutter "swallow your food" he grumbled, although he found it cute he had to keep tsuna in line.

Tsuna swallowed before taking a long agonizing drink of water, once he put the bottle down he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Tsuna finally opened his mouth to speak "...when?" Tsuna asked, sky wanted to hit tsuna but held it in.

"Forget it" he grumbled shoving some minced chicken in his mouth, tsuna knew when sky was sulking, and this was one of those times. "Do you mean yesterday?" Tsuna asked, now that he thought about it he did recall rushing out to get something. "Well anyway...that was because i forgot i had to pick up the kids and i was already ten minutes late." Tsuna giggled lightly. Sky looked at tsuna and sighed "i cant believe i got so worked up over nothing" he mumbled to himself, tsuna looked at his out of character boyfriend and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around skys neck cheerfully then pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead "aw...don't be like that" he smiled and nuzzled his lover hair "did you go home and eat dinner last night" tsuna asked softly. Sky knowing full well that he didn't and that tsuna would be really upset about it he lied "of corse" sadly he underestimated his lover because tsuna slapped sky across the face "liar! I called Mary, she wasn't even home, so even if you did go home you didn't eat" tsuna lectured.

Sky growled holding his red cheek in shock "herbivore" he spat making tsuna jolt. Tsuna sighed and closed his empty bento while kyoya took a few more bites in utter silence.

The silence hung thick in the air, and sky didn't like it "you made this didn't you" kyoya mumbled taking another bite of rice. Tsuna didn't answer instead he kept his head turned away in annoyance, tsuna was like a mother hen, always worrying about everyone around him and trying to care for them, so tsuna was mad that sky ignored his own needs more than once.

The door opened and in walked birdie, his face as straight as ever. He took one look at the pink bento in skys hand before raising an eyebrow. Tsuna stood directing all eyes to him "i have to go to class..." He stated coldly before walking to the door and leaving without saying goodbye. Sky sighed leaning back and placing the now empty bento box beside him on the sofa.

Sky loved tsunas cooking, the boy had shown clear improvement over the years and it was delightful to witness, but tsuna also became more aware of all of skys sides and could differentiate each emotion with just the twitch of skys eyebrow wich, had been proven to be quite troublesome. Birdie remained silent and strode over to the desk to place the documents on the desk at the back of the room.

Sky glared at the wall so intensely it could have cracked, he simply didn't know what to do. Birdie came back and handed a pile of work to sky "work..." He grumbled, most would see this as an offense, but that coming from a kyoya means 'here is a distraction use that strong emotion to help you work' so sky took the papers and began to work as birdie walked around the room collecting and filing papers.

By the end of the day both raven haired teens where drained and all they really wanted was some sleep, not that they would admit it, after all that was a herbivorous thing.

Suddenly the door burst open and in marched tsuna with his bag in hand and a determined pout on his face (although he would beg to differ and call it a glare). "Its time to go home guys" he called, both males looked at tsuna in surprise not expecting tsuna to show up at all "tsuna..." Sky began forcing his features back to their regular, expressionless, scowl. "Well...i figured since just being mad at you wont get you to go home and sleep or eat...so I'm gonna make sure you go home! Also why didn't you tell me that maria was off today and yesterday you know i could have come over and made dinner!" Tsuna answered confidently.

Both kyoyas wanted to protest and commence with work, but tsuna would not have it, so with much reluctance the two went home with tsuna. Once they arrived sky pulled out his key and opened the door to let them in. Kyoya lived in a mini mansion, the building had been used as a retreat house by his parents till they started working across the globe.

Sky wrapped his tired arms around tsuna "are you still mad about this morning" he asked, tsuna did not reply, instead he shook off skys arm and went in the direction of the kitchen "man you reek go get a shower, I'm gonna make dinner" he muttered not turning back. Sky blinked a few times in surprise before sighing and heading upstairs to shower, leaving birdie to stand there awkwardly.

Birdie knowing the building rather well walked into the kitchen as well, he had a few things he needed to discuss with tsuna.

As soon as he entered the tiled kitchen his senses where filled with the delicious smell of herbs and vegetables frying in a pan. "You know you should take a shower too" tsuna muttered without turning to him still busy washing the meat at the sink (it was a good thing maria went grocery shopping a day or so ago). Birdie moved towards the table in the centre of the room and leaned against it "took one at school this morning" he answered trying to keep a straight face.

This made tsuna smile "at least one of you know the meaning of hygiene" tsuna didn't mean it in a mean way, he was still a little annoyed at the fact that sky hadn't taken care of himself. Birdie sighed and sat down at the table "so...when did we start dating and why?" Birdie inquired, tsuna turned around and smiled sweetly at him" I'm not sure if i should tell you, after all it may change the balance with our worlds...ah but they are already so different." Tsuna pondered for a few moments before smiling adorably "well it was a while back i was about twelve at the time you where fourteen" this made birdie sputter this had to be illegal, he jumped on a child who probably knew nothing of relationships!

Tsuna giggled at birdies reaction "i had fallen out of the window..." Birdie held up a hand "a window?" He asked quite unbelievably, tsuna only nodded. " anyway long story short you saved my ass from a pervert and then as payment you asked for me to help in the reception office and then...oh the meat needs more salt" tsuna suddenly changed the topic after a moment of odd pause. "You had sex" birdie stated matter of factly, this made tsuna jump and let out a squeak of embarrassment, his cheeks burning the color of a tomato "how can you say that so easily! And no we didn't...well kinda...we d-dint g-go a-all the w-way" tsuna mumbled softly.

Birdie leaned back in his seat and rested his eyes for a few moments wondering how tsuna would look being touched by him. He froze when did he start to wonder such things? Never mind.

A few minutes passed as birdie leaned there against the wall with his eyes shut "are you done yet" he wined getting back up to lean against the table.

Tsuna smiled gently "no...mind helping me? Or are you as bad as sky?" Tsuna asked dropping the meat on the wooden cutting board and turning to face birdie. Birdie knew he couldn't cook but his pride hindered him from admitting that "of corse i can cook" he growled making tsuna raise an eyebrow playfully "really now?" Tsuna giggled "well then...please get the rest of the herbs for the meal" he smiled watching birdie as he hesitantly walked to a cupboard to open it.

He opened the one above the sink only to discover Tupperware, he heard tsuna snicker and let his frown deepen. He opened a drawer to find nothing but cutlery, this made tsuna slap his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter, birdie shot tsuna a glare (that didn't effect tsuna at all). After another few drawers tsuna was clutching his stomach in laugher "the fact that you keep trying though!" Tsuna laughed trying not to fall over.

Birdie stalked over to the laughing boy and loomed over him placing an arm on either side of the boy. Tsuna froze noticing how birdie was just inches away from his face and almost curiously leaning closer. Birdie honestly didn't know what came over him, the only thought on his mind was how pretty tsuna looked when he laughed like that. He leaned closer not even knowing himself where this was going.

Tsuna was frozen not sure how to react, i mean this was still kyoya simply from another dimension. Birdie then closed the space between them locking their lips tight, the kiss wasn't chaste at all. Birdie grabbed tsunas behind making tsuna gasp, taking the opportunity: birdie dove his tongue into tsunas mouth, he explored the younger males warm cavern, letting the boys tongue dance with his for a few moments before once again regaining dominance.

Birdie remembering the food and very quietly clicked off the stove before grabbing tsunas leg and holding it firmly to his side. Birdie dragged tsuna over to the table only allowing a few seconds to breath for each of them before diving back into tsunas welcoming cavern.

Tsuna was now sitting on the table with birdie biting and licking the sensitive flesh on his neck. Tsuna let out a light moan gripping the older teens hair, he allowed birdies hands to roam his figure, he allowed them to push him down on the table and hold him there firmly. Birdie had slightly flushed cheeks as he leaned between tsunas legs enjoying how tsuna panted and moaned in a blushing mess beneath him.

Birdie reached out and pushed up tsunas shirt, simply loving how the boy went an even darker shade of red. Tsuna had small pink buds which turned birdie on far too much for his liking, he bent over and licked one making tsuna shiver and arch is back lightly letting out a cute squeak, this of corse enticed the carnivores teen so much more making him excited to touch that place again.

Tsuna was gripping birdies back moaning in pleasure as the larger male enjoyed his soft cute chest. By this time tsuna had completely forgot that this wasn't the kyoya from his dimension, all he knew was how much more of the skylark he wanted. The raven haired teen undid the smaller boys pants wanting to go much further than just a bit of touching, he pulled off tsunas pants and then came back to tsunas mouth to enjoy it even more. Tsuna held his lovers cheeks as they kissed passionately , the skylark slowly pulled down tsunas boxers revealing his smooth skin and small pink erection.

Tsuna shivered at the sudden cold but was soon drowned in the warmth of birdies mouth. Tsuna gripped his lovers shirt panting and moaning cutely. "Ah...nm...I'm gonna cum" tsuna panted, birdie stopped making tsuna whimper "not yet" he purred yanking the rest of tsunas shirt off, he then turned tsuna over so that the tips of his toes touched the ground and his little lovers cute ass was facing him.

He practically purred at the sight of tsunas small round derrière, he leaned forward pressing his clothed erection against tsunas hole. Tsuna let out a small cry at the odd feeling of having a massive rod pressed to his entrance.

Birdie licked tsunas ear lustfully before turning around and getting the oil " at least you know where something is in this kitchen" tsuna giggled making his lover roll his eyes. He poured the oil over his fingers and positioned them at tsunas small hole when suddenly "hey other me shower is free" sky called, tsuna froze hearing the footsteps as they approached the door, this cant be good.

Birdie though couldn't care less and pressed the first finger in shocking tsuna and making him yelp "tsuna?" Sky called the footsteps stopping, tsuna held his breath as birdie continued fucking tsuna with his fingers totally ignoring the fact that if his other self came in all hell would break loose. Tsuna looked at birdie with a worried expression, in turn the skylark sighed and whispered under his breath "pretend your still mad" this made tsuna stare ta him for a few moments.

Tsuna honestly didn't want to stop this, but he also didn't want to cheat on his lover...even though it was a little late now. Tsuna tried to get up so he could get dressed, but birdie grabbed him and flipped him over so stunas back was on the table before going to the door and locking it.

He then returned and deciding that tsuna was ready enough undid his trousers and positioned himself at tsunas entrance. Tsuna planned to protest, he really did, but...goddammit kyoya knew how to turn someone on.

"Tsuna i know your still mad but can we please talk" sky was on the other side of the door swallowing his pride. Sadly tsuna couldn't hear him over the feeling of being fucked by an animal, birdie slammed in and out of tsuna making tsuna let out small moans (while trying to be super quiet). "I just was annoyed and I'm sorry..." Sky continued hoping for the best outcome, tsuna on the other hand let out a cry of pleasure by accident as birdie hit his prostate.

This of corse triggered an alarm for sky, what could have possibly happened over there! He pulled out his tonfas in a rage of panic and smashed down the door. He felt every bone in his body go slack...this was certainly not what he was expecting.

Birdie didn't even seem to notice as he continued to dive into the smaller male, tsuna on the other hand looked terrified, before once again being drowned in pleasure. Sky blinked a few times before smirking deviously "tsuna how dare you cheat" he growled lightly. Birdie grinned darkly pulling tsuna off of the table forcing the small boy to wrap his arms around his neck.

Sky walked closer and stood behind tsuna and began to rub tsunas small nipples, making him pant and moan cutely. Tsuna felt so good he accidentally let go of birdies neck and fell back onto sky, by the time he'd noticed he was already gripping onto skys locks mewling in pleasure.

" die...rdie...Birdie...Birdie!" Birdie opened his eyes trying to make out the hazy figure in front of him "you fell asleep while waiting for food" tsuna smiled brightly as he turned away to go get the dishes. Birdie blinked twice...all a dream? He watched with a bit of irritation as sky walked behind tsuna and with one hand on tsunas waist reached over to get the Cian pepper from the cupboard. Once everything was on the table and everyone had sat down birdie couldn't help but stare at tsuna with slightly tinted cheeks, after all he had a very difficult problem that needed to be dealt with.


	6. Discoveries

Ok sorry for the late update, but please enjoy and review thanks!

i dont own khr

Both skylarks devoured their food in record time enjoying several portions of the delicious curry. Tsuna smiled at their childish antics, it was very cute to watch, and it made him happy that they liked his food. Tsuna though was starting to feel a little embarrassed when the two where already on their fourth bowl and tsuna was still trying to finish his first.

Sky suddenly pulled out a long piece of corn from his curry and held it to tsunas face. Tsuna looked at if for a fews seconds befe giggling lightly and taking a bite, this in turn made sky smile and go a little pink. Birdie though was watching tsuna intently wondering why this whole scene occurred, the staring though made tsuna feel uncomfortable and he had to blush.

Tsuna then planted a gentle kiss on skys cheek as a thank you before taking his now empty plate and putting it into the dish washer. "Well ill go get a bed ready for birdie" he said with a bright smile, sky nodded simply knowing full and well that tsuna didn't need his help and that tsuna didn't want his help.

Once tsuna was gone Birdie thought this was his time to ask questions he wanted answers to "how did you two start dating?" He asked calmly taking a sip of his green tea. Sky looked at him coldly before sighing and leaning back in his chair "a couple of years ago he started helping out at the reception office thats when i confessed" he said nonchalantly, after all he saw no reason to lie, i mean this was himself he was talking to. Birdie nodded slowly not taking his eyes of the cup in his palm, he wondered how long his other self had interest in tsuna.

"How long did you like him before then" he asked acting as though this where a murder case he needed to solve. Sky rubbed his eyes and sighed again before looking our the window at the darkening sky. Sky thought for a few moments allowing the rain that was pattering on the window to be the only noise in the room. Finally he opened his mouth to speak "you know nothing of the mafia in your world do you." He whispered giving birdie a long bored stare. "The mafia?" Birdie asked confused, what in the world would that have to do with anything?

"Beds ready" tsuna smiles as he walks in, sky suddenly sits up as though what they had just been discussing was a secret from tsuna and must remain that way. Sky then stood cleaning his fingers with his napkin and tossing the cloth on the table. Birdie watched quietly, his problem now long gone.

Sky leaned against the table (the only one in the house that wasn't low down), the skylark reached out his hands to the small brunet, who in turn smiled brighter and practically jumped into him "mfoo mfmell muff beffa" he mumbled into the fabric of the skylarks shirt. Sky sighed "i cant understand you when you do that" he huffed his arms still wrapped loosely around the smaller boy. Tsuna pulled his head away to smile up at him "you smell much better" he giggled before shoving his face once again against the skylarks chest.

Sky sighed leaning more onto the table as tsuna snuggled closer gripping his shirt. He reached up and gently began to stroke the soft locks of hair "fuu-" tsuna began talking once again against his lovers chest, only to have him be pulled away by the color so that his face was looking up at his lover "your too hard~" tsuna wined his eyes closed tight and his hands gripping the white cloth sky wore.

This in turn made sky chuckle lightly, slowly his chuckles became laughter. Tsuna blushed as his melodic laughter filled the room. He reached out and put his hand directly behind tsunas ear before pulling their heads closer together and touching their foreheads. "And your too soft" his award winning smile made tsuna stutter and blush. The chocolate haired angel soon relaxed though and wrapped his arms around his skys neck, the man in turn leaned closer wrapping his arms around the smaller ones waist.

Slowly he leaned closer just about to graze their lips together...suddenly he froze and glared heatedly at birdie obviously unhappy with the fact that he was watching this. Birdie was about to intervene when sky grabbled tsuna and threw him over his shoulder, surprising tsuna ( who had his eyes closed because he was anticipating the kiss) "you can handle the dishes cant you?" He smirked as he looked at birdie before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Birdie growled lowly... .no! And he was after them.

It was morning and tsuna felt like he could do with a little more sleep, after all he had just been chased around the house for hours in the arms of the skylark. By the end of it though the results where surprising...to say the least. Tsuna let out a small cry when he felt the arms wrapped around his waist tighten and birdie snuggle into tsunas neck "tsuna quiet down" sky whispered pulling tsuna closer and burying his face in the boys unruly hair. Thats right! in the end both skylarks agreed to stop if he slept with the BOTH of them.

Tsuna sighed and allowed his arms to lazily drape over his lover as he snuggled into the mans chest. He couldn't sleep though, someone was a little too close and that persons dreams didn't seem to be... the cleanest. Tsuna tried not to make a sound as he felt a foreign object press against his inner thigh. The young male gripped skys shirt tensing up at the feeling of birdie breathing heavily on his neck.

Sky opened his eyes, feeling tsuna tense in his arms "whats the matter" he whispered in tsunas hair, tsunas only response was a small whimper when someone pressed his erection right against tsunas small butt hole. Sky instantly noticed the reaction and (jumping to a conclusion) hit birdie over the head. Birdie was not pleased by being woken up so early, especially when tonight was one of the best rests of his life.

".i will bite you to death" birdie growled and grabbed his tonfas from the bed table. Tsuna hurried to the end of the bed as the two raged on in their battle.

The small brunet somehow still felt hands coveting his body, and something long and hard was pressed against his back. "Kufufu...just stay quiet so we can have a little fun" Mukuro purred. Tsuna wanted to scream but an invisible hand cover his mouth "your probably wondering why they cant hear me and why neither of you can see me, its because the baby asked me to try a bullet...and this was the result!" Mukuro laughed making tsuna cringe. Mukuro then Began exploring tsunas small, pale,body. he pushed his hand underneath the night shirt tsuna had borrowed from his lover and caressed the soft flesh beneath. Tsuna mewled at the feeling of someone stroking his stomach and brushing his chest.

Both kyoyas freeze when they hear tsunas soft moans and turn to look at him with wide eyes. By this time mukuros hand had found its way into tsunas mouth while his other toyed with the boys small, pink, nipples. Mukuro was so caught up in how cute tsuna looked that he didn't notice the bullet ware off..and the consequences where harsh!

Sky smacked a tonfa into the pineapples head, while birdie yanked the brunet away and stomped his foot into the offenders stomach. Both skylarks then griped the small brunet tightly, both holding a tonfa in between them and the violet.

Mukuro gripped his nose and clutched his stomach groaning as he rolled around on the edge of the bed. Tsuna in the mean-time gripped skys shirt and buried his crimson face into his lovers chest, he couldn't believe this had just happened! "Fine, i wont fight a battle i cant win, but...tsuna you will see me again" mukuro smirked sending a small kiss towards the small brunet after recovering, both birds outraged by the others action try to hit the snake, but mukuro was too quick to dodge and disappear.

Tsuna sighed "god...that happens way to often for me to be comfortable with it" he pulled back rubbing his rosy cheeks. Sky went stiff "what?" He looked shocked while birdie was still trying to comprehend what tsuna had just said. Tsuna stretched his arms "uggnn...well yeah, he visits me *yawn* in the night sometimes and i have to kick him out with a broom" he mumbles climbing off of the bed and walking over to the door.

Sky growled lowly and birdie who had a just managing to comprehend everything made a disgusted snort. Tsuna sighed "well ill go make breakfast, seeing as its a weekend we have time!" Tsuna smiled brightly before turning to leave through the door, the boy stretched his arms up high, allowing the shirt he was wearing to rise up so that it was just covering his butt. This in turn made sky sputter and birdie blush, turning away.

"Your doing nothing like that" sky growled and climbed out of the bed to wrap his arms around the smaller ones waist possessively. "W-why not?" Tsuna asked looking up with large eyes, which in turn made sky sigh before picking up the brunet and tossing him over his shoulder with a satisfying squeak from the 'small animal'. He brought tsuna back to the bed and threw him on it as they both laughed.

He then began to roll up tsuna in the blanket till he was a burrito "well my little tsuna burrito" sky laughed as tsuna giggled rolling around on the bed. Birdie couldn't help but smile at the sight of how cuddly they where i cant wait to go back to my dimension and wrap my tsuna in my arms.

suddenly tsuna froze, his eyes wide and an expression of shock married to his face. Sky, thinking he'd hurt his lover, quickly unraveled him. As soon as tsuna was free he clung tightly to his skylark while birdie (also worried) crawled closer to the boy. Tsuna turned his head to birdie "th-they know" he whispered confusing birdie "what do you mean" sky suddenly hissed in holding his lover extremely tightly. Tsuna took a shaky breath "...they changed your dimension...and...ours is changing with it" the boy whispered.

"How do you know?" Birdie questioned loudly not wanting this experience, this joy to end. Tsuna took another soft breath and leaned against sky before pulling out a fist, he held it shaking to birdies face. Slowly he outreached his fingers, revealing the tips all missing, the fingers began to crack in a blue light and parts flew off only to vanish in to thin air. The two skylarks where to shocked to move, only able to watch as the hand slowly began to fade in a blur of pixels. Things where about to change.


	7. When worlds collide

Ok guys orry this took so long, i had alot to do. But here is the ipdate

warning: ooc hibari and shamal

and this is kind of sad.

please review

i dont own khr

Rain pounds on the bodies of two boys soaking them to the bone, a soggy bundle of limbs and cloth is tangled in the arms of one of the teens. Neither of the boys are wearing shoes or coats, they had completely discarded all their own needs and bolted head first into the icy, gray morning.

"Where do we go" birdie asks against the wind trying to keep a completely emotionless face, even though he was dealing with conflicting emotions. Sky did not answer, instead he gritted his teeth and moved faster "where do we go?" Birdie hissed already at his limit, he couldn't understand the emotions welling in his chest, he felt like he was about to burst, but sky held his mouth shut and avoided the question completely, still running through the ice-like rain.

Birdie couldn't take anymore and grabbed the arm of his duplicate "where are we going?! What are we going to do?!" He finally fell to pieces. Birdie knew that the best action would be to just remain quiet, but he couldn't keep calm, he couldn't understand the situation, and the more it confused and scared him the more angry he got. "Just shut up!" Sky suddenly bellows into the suffocating silence "do you think this is easy for me too? What are you stupid ,just SHUT UP!" He rants gripping the bundle in his arms tighter.

Birdie frowned, both of them where falling apart, they needed tsuna to comfort them, to put them back together, to love them, but tsuna wasn't able to. In this moment tsuna needed them, but they could do nothing, for the first time in the hibari's lives they felt useless, forsaken, lost.

Both boys look at the peaceful face in the bundle, the fluffy brown mane and small pink lips. "He looks so peaceful, its like none of this is even happening" sky smiled sadly staring down at the small angel in his arms. Birdie looks at tsuna but his features do not change, they do not betray him.

"Mukuro was right, tsuna will always be there to protect and care for you...but when tsuna needs you...the first thing you will do is hurt him more...maybe tsuna would be safer with mukuro." A child like voice fills the dark, wet road they where on. "Come out and fucking say that to my face!" Sky hissed standing and gripping the slowly shrinking bundle in his arms.

"Its not the dimensions killing him its you" the voice continues showing no signs of mercy. Sky grits his teeth and clutches the bundle to his chest, is this true? Am i the one hurting the small animal?

"But..." The voice continues catching the attention of the shattering duo " if someone else protected him...I doubt he would be as happy as he is now, after all he insisted on loving you...even before he knew you loved him too, before the broken window he loved you, i even told him that i could erase these feelings from him after having convinced him you couldn't love him...but he insisted on keeping these emotions...i don't understand, he loved you so much that he was happy simply loving you from afar."

Both skylarks go silent unable to react, no-one had loved them that way before. Sky looked at the bundle and allowed his features to fall into that akin to a smile. Suddenly out of the foggy rain stepped a suit wearing baby; reborn "come with me i know where we can keep him for now" the child states before turning around to walk in the direction that the boys should follow "...everyone wants to be in your place, and if you screw up everyone is willing to not only take tsuna from you, but to protect him with all their might, and tare you to pieces" he whispers before walking towards the school.

"...i still don't understand why he chose you" the fedora wearing baby whispers completely unheard by the two skylarks.

They ran into the large building of Namimori Middle, the building that once was the most important thing to birdie.

Reluctantly Sky laid tsuna onto a bed in the nurses office before gently seating himself beside him, not quite ready to let go of the boys remaining hand. Reborn hopped onto the bed and walked over to tsunas pale, bare, face "did he say anything before passing out?" He inquired with dark eyes, he was feeling worry but he knew better than to show it, he was a world class hitman after all.

Birdie, who was leaning against a wall and appeared to be observing, but in reality needed support to stand "he said they changed the dimensions" he whispered towards the ground. Reborn frowned and sat down by tsunas head in thought, allowing little leon to run down his arm and lick tsunas cheek worriedly. "What could have possibly happened in the other dimension?" Reborn mumbles.

Suddenly the door burst open and a blur of black and blue slams into birdie, smashing him into the wall. Birdie clutches his stomach in agony, completely unprepared for the attack, the intruder stands as well revealing himself as Rokudo Mukuro. The trident bearing man quickly pressed the sharp metal in his hand against the skylarks neck "bastard...didn't i warn you?" He ground out, his eyes like daggers piercing every inch of the bird.

"Calm down mukuro" reborn stated calmly "we all want to tear of his limbs and throw him in a pit with snakes...but if we do that we are only changing the dimension even more." Reborn sighed before pulling out a phone and lifting it to his ear "shamal get your ass over here...and get giannini over here too!"

Mukuro dropped his trident and bolted towards the sleeping figure,he moved so fast that the hand trying to stop him completely missed him. Mukuro pulled tsuna into his embrace and tangled his hand in the boys hair, his other hand wrapped itself around the boys small waist. Skys eyes widened at the scene in front of him as he gripped tsunas palm tighter "let...go..." Sky hisses pulling on the limp figure in his enemies arms.

Mukuro growled "return him to the one who is hurting him? you must be crazy!" He spat, tearing tsunas hand from sky. Sky wanted to retort, but he was at a loss for words, because it was true in a way "mukuro that is enough" reborn suddenly got involved. Everyone looked at the baby "shamal and giannini are coming, but...they fear there is mot much they can do even if they come" he whispered his eyes downcast and his voice distant.

Sky sputtered and tried to reach out for his lover before freezing, as if afraid to hurt him more, he pulled his hand away and stood up clenching his hand to a fist. Before spinning around to glare sharply at birdie. In response the male heatedly glared back, holding eye contact as his other self walked towards the door and open it. But before he left he hissed through his teeth "this is your fault, if you hadn't have come here none of this would be happening" with that he slams the door and goes to a place only tsuna would know.

As soon as sky left mukuro turned back to the small figure in his arms, he kicked off his shoes and slowly shifted so that he was sitting with his back against the bed rest and his legs on the bed. Tsuna suddenly tensed and gripped onto mukuros clothing, signaling the loss of other body parts. The only noise in the room was tsunas soft whimpers as the pain continued, everyone simply stared at the ground sadly, afraid that tsuna would go too fast to be saved.

The door bashed open only a few moments later and in walked the two they had been expecting:shamal and gianini. Shamal was a tall guy with graying black hair and a stubble beard, he wore a lab coat that showed his many experiments (and drinks), this lab coat he wore over black jeans and a white blouse ( which miraculously had remained clean). The second man was tiny and round, with black duck feather hair pressed to his scalp and a slick black suit to finish his look. "Alright where is he?" The tall one asked the baby looking rather disheveled and panicked "over there with mukuro" reborn answered pointing to the bed as he walked closer to them "you know reborn, for one who wants to keep him safe you sure leave him with the wrong people" shamal whined waving his hands defensively at mukuro who was visibly threatening the man not to touch his brunet.

Reborn sighed "just help him" he ground out frustrated. Shamal hurried over to tsuna and pulled the blanket from tsunas small frame, tsuna was missing parts of his leg, arms and even neck, the missing sections where relatively small, but the rate of tsunas disappearance was rapidly increasing. The brunets eyes fluttered open revealing slowly dulling orbs making everyone wince. Shamal tried his most gentle smile "don't worry its just me, i will sort this out" but tsuna wasn't listening, his eyes where scanning the room in hopes of spotting his skylark. Shamal reached into his pocket and pulled out a pare of rubber gloves, Shamal slapped on the gloves and hurried in examining his new patient.

Tsuna looked several times becoming more and more panicked where was sky? Shamal was sweating when he touched the disappearing parts of tsunas body "i fear...that there is nothing i can do." He swallowed hard not fond of the thought of tsuna disappearing "tsuna will go...but maybe...this can be fixed" shamal rubbed his temple and mukuro gripped tsuna tighter constricting the small boys view and successfully stopping him from searching for his lover.

Tsuna placed a small shaking hand onto the arm that was around his face in an attempt to push it away. "Tsuna will disappear, but if kyoya goes back to his dimension...and fixes what went wrong...we may have a chance." Shamal concluded looking to the silent bird who was still glaring at the ground. Everyone turned to birdie, and that included mukuro no mater how angry he felt he knew that the bird was their only hope.

Reborn stood "prepare the travel device gianini" he ordered before Jumping off of the table and walking towards the door, his face cold and tense with worry for his student. He froze right beside birdie and tipped his fedora low covering his darkening eyes "fix this...fix your mess" he hissed before exiting. Birdie was only half listening, but he knew what had to be done to save the brunet...he would do all he could.

Tsuna suddenly began to struggle in mukuros grip alarming the remaining people in the room "tsuna...don't move" mukuro panicked wrapping his arms firmly around tsunas waist, but tsuna simply struggled harder "please...let go.." He whimpered out making mukuro frown and release his hold on the smaller. As soon as tsunas chains where gone he scrambled off the bed and burst out the door, it took everyone a few moments to understand how tsuna even managed to walk, let alone that fast.

Tsuna hurried down the hall, he could feel his legs aching, his breathing grow heavy, and his sight slowly blend. He had heard everything, he would disappear and maybe never return. Tsuna stumbled up the stairs trying not to cry out as the pain once again inflicted his arm, signaling the loss of part of his forearm. He could hear the calls of his tutor and friends behind him wanting him to come back, nit he pressed on determined to find his lover and say goodbye, be comforted by him.

The door, the cold metal door was in tsunas sights, the door tsuna knew sky was behind. suddenly a sharp pain filled tsunas chest forcing him to collapse to the ground, he gripped the cold railing as the agony spread over his torso and legs. He took a shaky breath, he already came this far, he could finish this, he had to finish this. The brunet reached out, his aching chest flat on the ground as pixels and sparkles surrounded his body and lit up the dark staircase. He reached out and gently touched the cold door tsuna wanted to see him, he had to see him, jut one...last...time...

Sky sat bitterly on the roof, allowing the rain to bite his flesh and crawl down his back. He sighed and stared up at the tearful sky "i don't want to hurt him, so i wont touch him, i just want to see him...one last time" he whispered into the wind. A sudden presence alerted him, a presence coming from the stairwell. Slowly he stood not really thinking about who it was that could be there, he assumed it was reborn or his other self. Something was off though, as he closed in on the door the presence weakened. The skylark reached out and gripped the cold handle before yanking the door open to reveal...nothing. He frowned he was certain he felt a presence, just there on the staircase.

He sighed "i should go see him...at least once before he goes..." He felt something rise in his chest and scratch at his throat, but ignored it and stepped out. He took a step forward and was greeted with a soft sound of something crunching beneath his feet. He froze and looked down while removing his foot from what seemed to be a pendant. He crouched and picked it up, the pendant was of a wolf wrapped around a small bunny, he went stiff, tears slowly began rolling down his cheeks because he knew, he knew very well, there was a person on the staircase just moment ago.


	8. The abyss outside

here is the new update, sorry the last few have been borning, but now all it can do is get better! i hope...

please enjoy and reviewi dont own khr

 **note:**

 **i am making a christmass fic any requests?**

The door banged open and in walked Sky his head held high and his face in a straight emotionless line, around his neck a pendant glinted in the little light that the nurses office provided. Almost instantly Mukuro was at his neck wanting to end his life, Sky caught the trident and flipped it, forcing Mukuro to let go.

The pineapple hared male stumbled back gritting his teeth and releasing a throaty growl "go home Pineapple herbivore" Sky hissed tossing the trident to the other males feet "you aren't needed here" he remarks confidently. Mukuro sputters that man doesn't have a heart where in the world is tsuna? Mukuro snarls "where is my-" but he was cut off by Sky's shattering glare "yours? you must be joking, if he loved you he would have run to you." he growled before spinning around and leaving through the door.

"where is that baby and my stupid clone" Sky hisses at Kusakabe who had come for the early morning weekend patrol he had been commanded to do. "in the reception room sir...they are trying to figure out how to get Tsuna to remain in this world a little longer" Sky listens trying not to flinch at the last sentence "go and get dry clothes for me...then go home" he growled not wanting to deal with any of his comity for the moment.

Sky walked up the stairs and down the hall and stopped in front of the reception rooms door. Shaky breaths where dragged in and out of his lungs and the image of Tsuna's shocked and pained expression seizes his thoughts. With shaking fists he took another breath discarding every doubt in his mind, he will have Tsuna back, no matter what.

The door opens and in walks a drenched kyoya, his presence once again demanding authority and respect. "There you are...we may know a way to prolong Tsuna's disappearance" Shamal states an exhausted smile on his face. Sky clenches his fists a little tighter not allowing his mind to shift back to the pathetic, weak creature he was moments ago "Unimportant. Getting my other self back to his dimension is you first priority" He states looking straight into the eyes of the doctor.

"What do you mean unimportant?" Mukuro yells as he enters the room "what...don't you care for Tsuna anymore?" he yells gritting his teeth. Everyone goes silent waiting for the male answer, everyone but his other self who is staring at the dangling pendant around Sky's neck "he...he's gone isn't he." Birdie mumbles moving to stare at the ground with his chin rested on his palm. Silence.

The room goes still, not a single person in the room able to accept this new information that has come to them. Mukuro gritted his teeth and growls lowly and Gianini ( trying to see the bright side of things) mumbles a "at least he didn't go alone" Sky held his breath his eyes widening ever so slightly "right?" Shamal began to press but Sky ignored them and picked up a few papers off of the table.

Reborn tips his fedora to hide his darkening face "Get the machine ready" reborn commands

"but..." shamal protests

"Get it ready this instant, don't waist any more precious time!" Reborn hisses pointing his gun at the graying doctor.

Sky turns to Birdie and crosses his arms "No matter how much i want to go with you and fix this myself...I know I can't, i will only make it worse" Sky admit's quietly looking at the ground, His head shifts to look directly into Birdies eyes "its up to you now...Don't Fuck up" he growls before going behind his desk and taking a seat.

Sky sits straight his arms folded on the desk, an image of pure efficiency and power, the inner possessive, protective Hibari was surfacing. "Reborn what do we know about the other dimension already?" he questions the hitman to reluctantly follows his wishes.

They spoke for an hour Kusakabe coming once to drop off dry clothes somewhen in between. After that hour they sat in silence waiting for the machine to be completed and the doctor to deem it safe, they only had one shot; they couldn't screw up.

Finally Shamal gave the signal "it is complete" he wipes the sweat from his brow while Gianini rubbed his oil stained hand's in a old almost black cloth. Sky was the first to stand and walk towards it, he stands before the long bazooka shaped object "and this will send him to the correct place?" he inquired inspecting the mechanism

"it better" Rebron hissed pointing his revolver at Gianini after having almost polishing it to dust ( a nervous habit only known to him). The mechanic nods furiously "It works! it Works!" Reborn makes a noise of acknowledgment and puts his gun down.

Birdie silently stands and walks towards the machine, it was time to go. "remember; find out what has gone wrong then go and find us in your dimension to help you fix it. oh...and you will need this" reborn tosses a paper at Birdie "we have written a letter, i should recognize my own hand writing." he mutters. Birdie rolls up the page and clutches it tightly. "one more thing. you cant go looking like shit of you have my face, go get changed." Sky muttered holding out a plastic bag, Birdie growled, but reborn made it clear with the point of his gun and a few sentences that it was for the best.

"all ready?" Shamal asks and turns to the dark haired boy. Birdie's hair was messy as ever now that it was dry, he wore a black long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, grey jeans, old worn out white trainers, fingerless black gloves and a black hoodie tied around his waist.

The Birdie sighed "i don't know how this makes things any better" he growled and Sky hissed back. Mukuro snarled "get on with it already, I'm already suffering from deprivation of Tsunas love" sky was about to beat Mukuro to the dirt when Reborn commented "take this bag, we don't know how much the other dimension has changed because our changes aren't as instantly linked."

Reborn tossed the teen a black, one strap bag. The bag had many pockets all over which had an assortment of bandages, a few knives, a map to where the base of the vongola is located, rope, matches, food, water and pain killer "ok...i don't think I'm going into the hunger games" Birdie mumbled strapping the bag across his chest.

suddenly Sky grabbed his shoulder "you are me...so don't fuck up, my Tsuna and yours lives are on the line" Sky hissed. Mukuro glared at him while everyone else thought about how much they would cuddle Tsuna once he was back. "good luck" Reborn mumbled as the machine wrapped around the teen an engulfed the room in smoke "you will need it" and he was gone.

The

(note: now he is back to kyoya)

After a dizzying ten minutes of pink and purple swirls Kyoya falls into another reality, slamming onto a desk and then to the ground. He hisses as pain surges through his side form the landing, after hissing out a few curses and calming his head ache from the crazy ride just moments ago he opened his eyes and sat up.

Kyoya sat in the center of a small room with cracked walls and a sandy floor. The glass on all the windows where shattered and the beds had tears with springs poking out of them. Kyoya went silent...wasn't this the nurses office? he felt his throat go dry at the sight of the room.

Suddenly a hiss erupted into the room, kyoya stood and looked around for the source, only to watch as a long golden snake slides along the sand and out the door (that was hanging on its last hinge and wedged open).

The skylark blinked once, twice, good god what happened here?

Deciding to look around Kyoya walks out the door and along the corridor. Not a single room looked different, missing windows, burnt walls and sandy floors, the only guess Kyoya could make that could cause this was a nuclear bomb and then years of neglect.

He walked into his reception room and sighed at the sight of turned tables, burnt shelves, and torn curtains. Slowly, almost hesitantly he walked towards the shattered window. Placing a hand on the rim where little glass pultruded he stared out through the gap...he felt his heart sink, his arms go slack and his eyes grow wide. Wind ruffled his hair and the curtains as he stumbles back, surprised to say the least. Outside was...nothing, nothing but sand and ruins, a desert with the remains of houses jabbing out, like a hidden ruin in Egypt.

"What happened here?" he whispered under his breath, standing straight and clenching his fist. He moved to pull up his old chair from the ground and stare at the dust and sand that had collected. First thing was first, he had to find civilization.

Kyoya ran out the room and jumped down the stairs skidding slightly along the sandy floor at sharp turns. He sprinted through the broken entrance of the school and through the missing gates of the school. He had to find something, anything living! he ran to the very tip of a sand dune and tumbled down it, not used to the sand beneath his feet.

Laying there in the sand, with the scorching sun burning his skin an blurring his vision. What had his beautiful Namimory become. Breathing heavy he stood again "now isn't the time to panic, i need to go back and find evidence of my life here" he mumbled remembering the rules of the ten year bazooka. He took one more look at the vast emptiness before him and sighed this was going to be a difficult battle.


	9. what came before the photo?

I am sory this took forever but exams took longer than i thought they would and then i delt with serious jet lag when i arrived back home but now here is the update! pls enjoy! and review

 **Merry christmas! (my mom says germans celebrate it today, i am not so sure, but oh well)**

 **I have also nearly completed my christmas fics one is 1827 teh other is allX27 they should be out tommorow the normal christmass...or holliday celebration.**

 **Happy hollidays! (just incase you dont celebrate christmass)**

I dont own khr.

It was already dark and Kyoya had been unable to find a single thing that linked himself back here. Sighing he retreated to the sofa, the only object that seemed to survive the catastrophe. "dammit" he cussed under his breath hissing at the pain in his aching muscles "there has to be something" he mumbled looking at the papers strewn across the reception room. Deciding he would not benefit anyone tired he chose to rest, after all its what tsuna would have wanted...

Tossing and turing on the old, broken couch kyoya found no peace in sleep. His eyes shot open, sweat gliding down his forehead and pooling at the nape of his neck. He clenched his fists as the nightmare bared its fangs in his memories. He saw tsuna in the nightmare, he was just sitting there quietly no expression on his face, unable to see kyoya. kyoya could not reach him when he noticed an ominous creature slowly advancing on his small angel, by the time kyoyas cries of warning where finally heard it was too late and tsuna was in the grasp of a large beast. The most chilling of the dream though came at the bitter end when Tsunas soft lips parted to ask the simple question, while looking dead in the eyes of the worried skylark, he whispered the word that had been haunting kyoya for so long "why?" his soft voice filled the air before fading to ashes and awakening the raven haired male.

The skylark rubbed his eyes as he sat up in hopes of removing the little rest that was printed in dark circles under his eyes. He threw his legs over the side of the sofa and paused, sucking in a much-needed breath before standing and walking sluggishly towards the window. He rested his arms gently on the sill looking at the many silver stars in the sky before allowing his neck to cool and his eyes to fall on what was below. ice colored irises widened at the sight of an old house as a strange tangle of symbols glowed on its wall in an unearthly toxic blue. Rushing to keep up with the odd phenomenon he snatched up his shirt, belt, sneakers and bag, hurrying down the steps while dressing.

He slammed the gate open and watched as the symbol grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly gorgeous rays of pure water colored light shot out of the carving. Kyoya stumbled back slightly, surprised by the occurrence before sprinting to follow the strange rays of luminescent cerulean. He leapt over jutting metal wires and rods, and dived under what he suspected to be old bridges where the water had run dry.

He ran for what seemed to be forever before reaching an old, abandoned, underground train station.

This place was strange with walls and floors covered in trees and luscious green vines "how...why is this the only place with plants?" he stepped a little closer enjoying the massive green oak that was planted in the center of the hall. Kyoya jumped onto a massive brown root (one at least twice his size) determined to follow the vibrant rays of light.

He dove through the blissfully green leaves and landed on an elevated part of the station. The light had led him to a place with glass walls that on one side showed him the massive tree and on the other a wall : documents, news paper articles, documentaries, notes, photos, and crimson markings. He slowly walked closer, unable to resist smiling as he noted his gakuran flapping gently in a draft on a coat hanger, the desk half filled with neatly stacked documents all filled out and signed, a shelf filled with strange artifacts and books...he had found where his other self had inhabited.

Kyoya allowed his eyes to settle on where the light had landed...a drawer. He walked closer and reached to open it...it didn't budge. "aw c'mon you have no precautions until now, really? you have lights that could lead anyone right here, no locks on any doors and just about the most obvious hideout in all of history yet you draw the line on a drawer? are you serious!" kyoya was tired, overwhelmed and pissed! A lot had happened that day, he considered himself allowed to feel like shit.

Something glinting, in a corner, caught his eye. He turned towards it and found the sides of his mouth unable to resist twitching upward, it was his tonfa's! they where leaned expectantly against the wall. He pulled them up and began to swing them around happily before freezing, confused thoughts running through his mind...why did his other self leave without his tonfa's? or his gakuran? his eyes fell back on the illuminated drawer...could in there be his answers?

He walked closer before ramming his tonfa into the wood and tearing the small part of furniture out. He did not consider how fragile the object may be, he was simply determined to retrieve it. In the wooden box was a pendant, a pendant of a wolf and a bunny...the bunny was glowing.

kyoyas eyes widened, this was an object that only existed in the other dimension why was it here? slowly and carefully he removed the pendant from its protective case and held to his face for inspection. As the rabbits glow grew dimmer Kyoya wondered why it released such light, what was the meaning behind it all? Once the light was gone and the beacon that had led him hear had vanished, he decided to settle himself at the desk and put together his findings.

Kyoya swung a tonfa in circles while staring intently at the wall that was coveted in papers and writings. Although he was tired and obviously irritated he was able to assemble the pieces into a decently believable story. He honestly thought it would be easier though because it was basically him who created it!

From what he'd gathered from the old papers and markings was that in this dimension everything and everyone is ruled by a group called the MiIlfiore, or more particularly a man named Byakuran. His main base is located in japan which, Hibari supposed, was useful in a way.

There was a problem though, according to the documents on the wall, there where several different sections in japan all separated by walls and barriers, those who where banished could not enter these places and kyoya was just that...banished. He had to find a way in, because in those sections where not only the people Byakuran trusted but the Byakuran himself.

Kyoya scanned each paper over and over, but not a single trace of Tsuna was to be found. He gritted his teeth and threw a tonfa at the wall in frustration! why did one little detail like him being gone cause this? and where was Tsuna?

He yanked his tonfa out of the wall, before snatching up his bag, properly hooking away his weapons and turning to leave. But just as he was about to jump of the elevated ledge he recalled something; he always had the most valuable set of information on him, so that means what he needs is either in his gakuran or somewhere in namimori middle.

He spun around and snatched up his gakuran before searching the pockets. Suddenly something metallic, hidden in the inside pocket, knocked his hand, he grasped it firmly and pulled it out...it was a set of keys, all clearly named for their use. Still staring at the keys he hung up his gakuran. Each key was unimportant...but one...the security room. Kyoya sighed, the security cameras how could he forget!

As fast as he possibly could he sprinted out of the room and sprung off of the landing and into the massive oak. He leapt through the tree and the wasteland with indescribable ease before returning to the school that was once swarming with students.

Kyoya quickly unlocked the large black door that led to the security screens. The door creaked open revealing the neatly organized file cabinets and screens all showing separate rooms. He hurried forward and typed in a set of codes that allowed him to rewind the tapes, he watched himself move about aimlessly for several minutes before coming across his other self.

Kyoya pressed play and watched the scene unfold. He watched his other self calmly leave wearing his gakuran and not return for around an hour (which he fast-forwarded through) when his other self returned he seemed frantic, he was not wearing his gakuran, nor did he have his tonfas. He began to search the ground in each room like wild. His other self finally arrived in the nurses office, now more frustrated than ever, he went on all fours and looked beneath the desk...suddenly the strangest thing happened; a relieved smile graced his face, he reached out under the desk to grab something...but in that very moment pink smoke engulfed the room and in tumbled kyoya and his other self was gone.

Kyoya stopped the tapes and sighed leaning on his hands "what was with that expression? what was so important?" he whispered beneath his breath before taking one last glance at the screens. He stood and exited the room deciding to find the strange object hidden beneath the desk in the nurses office.

Kyoya walked through the gap, where a door should have been, his eyes trained on the desk in front of him. He maneuvered around the desk and looked beneath. Underneath the desk, hidden within some sand was a photo. kyoya pulled it out. The photo was obviously taken by himself without the people in it knowing, and had clearly been in his possession for a while.

The photo showed into a magnificent library through a massive window. In the library, on a luscious crimson sofa lay a boy, he was coveted in a large brown jumper that fell beneath his cream colored shoulders and hung loosely just above his small thin knees. He wore shorts that where mainly hidden by his jumper but where orange in color. Kyoyas eyes ran up and down the boys pale skin, thin, smooth legs, his small hands, his gentle figure and his gorgeous eyes. The small boys eyes where round and caramel, absorbing the precious story "beauty and the beast", his lips parted in a small worried gasp as the end of the novel drew near. Kyoya knew instantly who this was; it was Tsuna...a little younger than he knew him, but Tsuna. The thing that caught the skylarks eyes the most though was the small pendant resting on the angels smooth, creamy collarbone, it was of a rabbit and a wolf.


	10. Bullet's

sorry this is really late but please enjoy and review

i dont own kkhr

For Kyoya to now own the pendant something had to have happened. Did they meet? or did Tsuna drop it? why did Tsuna have it in the first place? questions rung through his mind causing him to feel an overwhelming sense of fatigue.

Calmly Kyoya stood and walked towards one of the bed's. He lay down on the thick, hard mattress and pulled the picture once again up to his face. A smile adorned his lips: Tsuna really was beautiful at any age.

Ice water clogged itself in kyoya's lungs making him cough awake. Gasping and wheezing Kyoya looked up to slightly blurred faces that where hiding in the blare of the sun. He growled lowly trying to rattle his arms from the newly discovered chains that had him firmly attached to a wooden pole. The figure in front of him was draped in a white cloak with golden patterns embroidered on it, his face carefully hidden from the skylark and the sun, by a white shall.

Kyoya hissed when the tall male grasped his locks and slams the back of his head against the wooden pillar. Ringing filled Kyoya's ears as black blotches hindered parts of his vision caused by the unceasing pain.

Feeling the need to defy; he spat in the crouching mans eyes. The man slammed Kyoya's head back again, growling as he wiped his eyes "you piece of shit" the words hissed through his teeth, completely filled with rage. The males golden eyes slid back onto the dark haired male before a cutting chuckle escaped the mans throat. The man stands calmly, his eyes seemed to smile as he slammed his boot into the skylarks stomach. Kyoya coughed a little before glaring up at the blond who was in the process of raising his boot for another sharp kick.

The cloaked male slammed his foot into Kyoya's face and stomach until blood was running down his face and he was hunched over. "Oh dear my brand new boots..." his mature voice sighed analyzing his now blood splattered boots. "Enough Giotto, all we need from him is information after all, and if you go any further he wont be able to speak." Another man with a white and blue cloak steps forward. Kyoya growls vowing to himself that no word would leave his lips.

Suddenly a male cloaked in all white walks forward causing the small crowd to step to the side. Kyoya was struggling to breath from the pain but tried to hide it as he stared directly into the violet eyes above him. He hated this! he hated having to look up at someone while in such a weak state, being unable to fight back. "Untie him." he states calmly "But sir!" Giotto question's his eyes fading to sapphire.

"Are you questioning me?" The males odd eyes slide over to Giotto icily,

"...No Sir" The male held a sharp glare at his boss before slowly moving to free the prisoner.

Kyoya flinched as the sand and light breeze bit his bruised and bleeding wrists, but he ignored the pain in favor of getting to his feet with a cold expression. "no need to be hostile, I just want a few answers" The obvious leader stated. "come now" The man carelessly turned his back to Kyoya, an action he would normally take advantage of, but right now...he did not have the strength. The man led him past several large tents allowing Kyoya to gain the conclusion that this was a camp of some sort. Giotto and the blue embroidered cloak followed close behind making an escape utterly impossible.

The walk gave Kyoya time to question his own knowledge on the situation he was in. As he raked his brain for information he was led into the largest tent at the center of the camp. The Tent was plainly white on the outside and on the in, it had nearly ten trunks either piled on-top of each other or scattered around the space.

The man went and leaned against one of the larger trunk's "leave!" his sudden sharp command was odd for someone who seemed so calm only moments ago. Giotto and the other male calmly departed with a low bow, a bow that seemed to be reluctant coming from Giotto.

"honestly I expected it to be harder to catch you...who knew all I needed to do was inject you with a little Somno Potion, something of my own invention, (somno means sleep in latin) whilst you where sleeping." The tall male chuckled darkly. Kyoya said nothing and simply glared right back at the man in front of him. Something seemed awfully familiar about this man..."You are the one who has been causing problems for my army are you not?" The mans voice grew colder (if that where even possible) as he removed the shall around his face. The man had white hair and a tattoo under his left eye... Koya tried to suppress the surprise the revelation led to; for this man is the all mighty Byakuran, the man who rules nearly half the world...why was this man in the area of the banished?

Byakuran sighed "and to think I even came all the way out here to see you in action" he mummbled giving a face of childish disappointment "in fact I wanted to fight you myself" Byakuran continued to whine with his hand to his chin and the other supporting it by wrapping around his stomach and holding his other elbow. Suddenly Byakurans eyes darkened coaxing Kyoya to growl lowly "but...to find something so interesting in your possession..." His sharp voice chilled the air causing Kyoya to find interest in this rather one-sided conversation. "now listen very carefully..." the man's glowing violet eyes landed on kyoya, his speech hindered ever so slightly by gritted teeth. "how did you get your hands on this photo?" the man questioned reaching into his cloak and retrieving the photo of Tsuna and showing it to the other male.

Kyoya looked at the photo and growled, that was his only link to Tsunayoshi...along with the pendant...The pendant! where was it? did he take it with him? but even if he did that man would have it by now. Kyoya prepared to attack; carefully as to not make the snow haired male aware of his plan. Clearly tired of waiting Byakuran asked again, this time sharper "how did you obtain this photo!" he commanded thrusting the photo into the skylark's face. "how did you gain a photo of my precious angel" Kyoya was about to attack when that sentence was thrown at him, causing him to growl with rage "what?" he spat his first words in this entire discussion, so that man had Tsunayoshi?

"I said; how did you obtain this photo!" against Kyoya's plan; Byakuran Lunged forward and slammed the skylark into the ground, His nails dug deep into his neck. Kyoya gritted his teeth, growling as the blood ran down his teeth and along his bruising neck. Kyoya Gripped the claws that where clinging to his throat before slamming his foot upwards throwing the man off of him. Byakuran easily landed on his feet "As punishment for being a perverted pedophile and having a photo of what is mine...I shall kill you" Byakuran's sick, twisted smile threatened to send shivers down Kyoya's spine. Kyoya had the thought of becoming a prisoner just so he could get closer to Tsuna's whereabouts, but it seemed that this plan was out of the question.

Kyoya dodged as Byakuran leapt forward firing several bullets in the process. The next attack though Kyoya was too weak to dodge; and with a kick to the stomach he was sent flying out of the large tent and into a what kyoya guessed where other member's of this group. The skylark scrambled to his feet snatching up a rifle from the man he'd landed on and firing it at the white haired male. He then escaping through the sand storm the rifle fires created.

Kyoya could hear fast paced footsteps behind him as he continued on through the base. It did not take long before he saw Giotto leap over several tents and land easily in front of him. He rose calmly before slowly striding forward "foolish child, just except you'r fate" he stated before leaping into the air. Kyoya rolled away from the attack before spinning around and firing at the other. The man easily dodged the bullets through quick movement's before coming towards Kyoya at lighting speed. The skylark leapt into the air at the last moment; just missing the deadly attack of the blood thirsty man.

Suddenly the man with the blue patterned cape attacked; he slashed Kyoya's chest before tossing him to the ground. Kyoya grasped his chest coughing and sputtering in his blood.

All kyoya could do is watch as Byakuran ominously walked forward before stopping above him "what happened to you? what happened to all the skill that slaughtered my best countless times?" he questioned, his voice like salt filled the skylark's aching wound.

As darkness slowly began to envelop the male's sight he wondered what his other self was like, weather he was at all similar. He lay there in silence as a gun was risen to his face reminding him of the one thing that kept him walking throughout all his child-hood...only herbivores lay down and die, carnivores fought till the last breath...an image pf Tsuna's face filled his mind...he had something to live for.

Kyoya took a deep breath as Byakuran began to press the trigger and in a sharp quick movement he dodged the bullet. "The bullet went right through him!" a man from the side yelled causing Byakuran to grunt and Kyoya to smirk...he can still win this. Byakuran fired again but Kyoya simply repeated his earlier technique allowing several lower-class soldiers to tremble in slight fear.

Now furious Byakuran began to fire wildly, but Kyoya simply leapt to his feet still dodging the wild bullets with ease. Kyoya felt a rush of excitement and blood thirst fill his vein's before he kicked up the riffle and, with one hand, began to fire back. Both walked closer attempting to hit the other, kyoya completely calm, and byakuran hissing in displeasure. Kyoya's eyes wandered the tents secretively as he moved forward still dodging the bullets, he noted large crates with red marking's ,signaling explosives, at the far left of him and chuckled, there it was...his winning ticket.

A boy and man stand face to face, a gun and a rifle between them, completely frozen as the hollow wind echoed through the silent camp. Everyone was waiting for what would happen next. Byakuran regained his composer and stood tall with his arm outstretched towards Kyoya and Kyoya, smirking darkly, was calmly holding the rifle in front of him. Not a single man dared get involved in Byakuran's battle, not even Giotto moved an inch. "I hope you got the battle you wish stupid herbivore" kyoya chuckled darkly before he shot the explosives with a sharp quick movement.

As panic rained and explosion's filled the air Kyoya sprinted out of the camp and into the blaring sun and sand. But kyoya's legs could not bring him far and, covered in blood an injuries, he fell to the unforgiving sand sinking in the inky blackness of uncontioustess.


End file.
